Tap Out
by Carter-Shiraz
Summary: Genesis is a theatrical genius who desires to change the world of the stage. Tifa is a sassy young woman, and Cloud is the shy janitor/curtain-boy. How will the paths of these three cross, set in the backdrop of a big budget production. Genesis x Tifa x Cloud triangle.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _Hello everyone!

Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be working on TOTGA, but I've been in a slump recently and ended up writing this to try and distract myself! Hopefully it works and I'll have my mojo back!

As always, please review !

_**Disclaimer: **_Final Fantasy VII and all associated characters, locations and plots are the property of Square-Enix. I own nothing, aside from my imagination and love for the series.

_**X X X**_

_The warrior strode confidently up the burning red hills, the wind causing his red leather jacket to billow behind him, while his sleek, shoulder-length brown hair caressed his face. _

_The reward for his quest, his destination, all his hopes and dreams stood waiting for him atop that unforgiving hill. _

_It was a woman. Her smooth, pale skin stood at odds with her flaming red dress. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a stylish bun near the top of her head. "My hero! " she exclaimed, reaching her arms out to him, the slit in her dress sliding open to reveal a shapely leg. _

_Reaching the summit, the hero dropped to his knees before her. "My Lady!" He said, bowing his head. _

_"Rise, my brave warrior, " she said, reaching down to clasp both his arms in hers. "You came for me! "_

_"How could I not? " he said, rising to his feet to look deep into her large blue eyes. _

_"My, my, my, how touching! " A nearby voice jeered. _

_Gathering his love close into his arms, the Hero's eyes scanned the horizon until he found the source of the voice. "You! " he spat, upon catching sight of the sneering, silver-haired youth. _

_The villain grinned in response, twirling his black hat off his as he dipped into a mocking bow, his own black leathers fluttering around him like an evil bat, along with his long hair. "Surprised to see me? " he taunted, cat-like green eyes twinkling maliciously. _

_"Please! " The lady begged, seeking comfort in her hero's arms. "Save me! Don't let him take me away again! "_

_"Fear not, my love! " he replied, gallantly, releasing her. "For the wicked shall never triumph over the just!" With that, he swung his right arm towards his left hip, drawing his sleek and razor-sharp rapier from its sheath. _

_The villain grinned once more, as he reaches with his left arm to draw a monstrously long katana, easily half again as long as its wielder. "Now that I know what is most precious to you, I will take great pleasure in ripping it away from you! " he said as he readied himself for battle. _

_"Not in this life time, brigand!" The hero countered, his own body easing into a combative stance. _

_With a furious battle cry, the warriors charged at each other, their brilliant swords glinting in the light, and sending a spectacular shower of sparks flying each time they met. _

_**X X X**_

"Please, like _that _would ever happen, " Tidus muttered sarcastically to his girlfriend, ignoring the furious glares several young women were shooting him in the packed theatre.

"Shhhhh!" His irritable girlfriend, Yuna shot back. Her eyes were transfixed on the elaborately choreographed battle on the stage.

"C'mon, Yuna!" Tidus refused to let it drop. "There's absolutely no way that skinny, metal toothpick would ever stand up to that long-ass sword; which, by the way, would be very impractical in combat, and awkward to use! "

"Would ya shut up! " an irate audience member hissed in his direction.

Pointedly ignoring him, Tidus continued to heckle Yuna about the nonsensical nature of the story. Eventually losing even her considerable amount of patience, she snapped, "How the heck should I know? Your missing the whole point! The theatre is about the romance, the drama, the fantasy! "

"Yeah, now would the two of you clam it!" Another woman shouted.

_**X X X**_

_The hero stood triumphantly over his fallen adversary, his rapier having finally found its mark in the villain's chest. _

_"H-how did you-find the strength? " the villain choked on his own blood as he tried in vain to recover from his position on the floor. _

_"By remembering what I stand to lose if I was defeated. And what I stand to gain, " he paused to share a enamoured smile with the lady. "If I emerged victorious! "_

_The fanfare began playing as the hero walked to his lover, holding out his arms to gather her in a huge embrace. _

_"Is it really over? " she asked, staring into his eyes. _

_"No, my darling. It is only beginning! " The hero replied._

_As one, they turned to smile at the audience, before sharing a passionate kiss, as the music soared, joined by an uplifting chorus and the roar of the applause. _

_The curtains began to draw, signalling the end of the production. _

_**X X X**_

"And that's a wrap people! " Tseng shouted, adjusting his headset, as he briskly walked across the stage.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Genesis quickly disengaged himself from his co-star, Scarlet's mouth. "Must you be so clingy? " he demanded, swiftly disentangling his arms from hers. "And what happened to that dress? I told the designers I wanted a much higher neckline! "

"Since when are you such a prude, Genesis?" Scarlet rebutted. "The audience enjoys the leading lady to show a bit of skin! "

"Well, the director, demands just a hint of class and taste from his actors! " Genesis replied.

"You're just miffed that I stole the show! " Scarlet replied, nonchalantly snapping her fingers for a stage-side assistant to bring her a glass of water, and possibly a cigarette.

"You think you have problems, Genesis? " Sephiroth asked, as he got to his feet, wiping the fake blood from his mouth. "How come I always gotta be the bad guy? "

"Type casting at its best, my friend, " Genesis answered, as he helped the taller man to his feet.

"You wrote _and _directed the play! " Sephiroth protested. "I would've thought you'd be able to look past type casting! "

"Age old argument again, huh? " The pair's dark, heavily built friend, Angeal asked.

"You play a tragic psycho gone mad _one_ time, and no one will take you seriously anymore, " Sephiroth calmly explained.

"Sorry to hear about that, " Angeal replied, checking his earpiece. "Now you see why I prefer the backstage side of showbiz."

"Places everyone! " Tseng yelled, having sufficiently crapped on Scarlet for her chain smoking. "We've gone through this production without a hitch so far! Don't stuff up now! "

What followed can be described briefly and accurately as pandemonium. Actors raced around backstage, panicking about whether or not their costumes and make-up were still intact, while producers fumbled over getting them in place.

"He never did learn that shouting tends to drive people crazy? " Angeal remarked, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in Tseng's direction.

Genesis shook his head, before giving a loud and shrill whistle. Instantly, the noise died and everyone present, including Tseng, stopped to look at the figure dressed in red. "Alright, people. We've done great so far, and guess what? The hard part's over! All we gotta do now, is go out there, take a bow, smile and wave, so get in position! "

With that, he clapped his hands a couple of times and in seconds, the cast was assembled and ready to face the audience out of character for the first time.

Genesis felt his face automatically shift into a wide smile as he heard the deafening roar of all those in attendance. He noticed Scarlet smiling even wider than he was, the perfect picture of innocent, Blue-eyed damsel in distress. Sour personality and diva-like tendencies aside, she was a good actress, it was just a pity she was a bitch.

Clasping his hand in hers, knowing the supporting cast would be doing the same behind them, he raised both arms above his head and dropped into a low bow at the waist.

Grabbing a mic from an attendant, Genesis waited until the cheers had died down somewhat, before he confidently strode to the edge of the stage. "Thank you, thank you, one and all for joining us on this very special day! "

Smiling once more as the audience erupted in renewed applause, Genesis began to pace across the stage, making sure to make eye-contact with each spectator as he walked. "Ten years ago, A Tale of Destiny debuted on this very stage, and today we stand, after several successful tours and shows across the globe, as one of the top-grossing stage productions in history!"

Taking a moment to catch his breath, the actor went on, "however, as we all know, all good things must come to an end, " he inwardly smirked, as a deathly hush fell over both the audience, and cast and crew behind him. He couldn't have picked a better time to drop this bombshell. "This does not mean the end, " he went on, noticing a quiet murmur pass through the crowd. "Loveless Productions will soon return to open next season with a completely new and original play! And until then, from myself and all those involved in this production, farewell! " he once again lifted Scarlet's and his hands and dropped into a bow.

_**X X X**_

No sooner had the curtain been drawn, then Scarlet rounded on Genesis. "What the hell was that? " she demanded. Soon most of the actors had swarmed around Genesis, all asking questions, babbling about whether or not they would be able to keep their jobs. "Like I said, we're gonna take our next project in a completely different direction! New music, new story, everything!"

"What do you mean? " Sephiroth asked, quizzled.

"You'll see, " Genesis replied mysteriously. "For starters, our heroine will completely leave the field of anything we've done. She will be strong, passionate, surreal! "

"Sounds like an impossible character to me, " Scarlet commented, absently puffing on her cigarette.

Genesis turned around smoothly, to regard her with a sardonic smile. "Which is why you won't be playing the female lead this time! "

"What? " Scarlet burst out, dropping her cigarette in shock. "You can't fire me! I've played the lead in the last fifteen productions! "

"I know, " Genesis said, smirking along with the rest of the cast, who had had quite enough of Scarlet's holier-than-thou attitude. "We need someone new, fresh face, someone_ younger_! "

Clearly that was the last straw for the actress, she furiously huffed and spun on her heel and stormed out, stopping only to snap at some poor assistant who was in her way.

"Think you hit a nerve there, boss, " Sephiroth said, watching Scarlet's departure with mild interest.

Genesis gave an indifferent shrug. "She'll get over it, and if she doesn't, so much the better." He began pacing the stage. "First things first, we have to do something about that curtain call! You, boy!" He suddenly rounded on the timid-looking, blond curtain-boy. "What's your name? Stride? Strofe?"

"I-it's Strife, Sir," the boy answered. "Cloud Strife!"

"Well, Clyde Strife," Genesis sneered. "Work on that curtain, it's too sudden, too jerky! I want something smooth, flowing, ethereal! " he finished, lifting his arms up theatrically.

Strife muttered a quick apology, before running off. No doubt going to join an after party to get snot-faced drunk, by Genesis' reckoning.

Angeal cast a worried look at the fleeing curtain-boy's retreating figure, before turning back to Genesis. "Bitchiness aside, Scarlet's got a point. Where on this Planet are you gonna find someone that fits your description? "

"Where indeed, " Genesis mused, rubbing his thumb over his chin.

_**X X X**_

"Tifa! "

The young woman lifted her head from the textbook she was pouring over, her face splitting into a warm smile, as she brushed her sleek, long dark hair from her face. "Yeah? "

Her best friend, slash roommate, slash work partner , Aerith came walking in, fluffing her shiny, bubblegum-pink nightgown as she did so. "Studying again? "

Tifa smirked, shifting in the black, midriff-baring tank top and black bikini bottom she wore. "Well, someone's gotta do it! You think I wanna be stuck as a bartender, living with you for the rest of my life? "

Aerith shook her head in amused exasperation, causing her long brown braid to shake. "You know if you'd just listen to me and put those years of ballet and vocal training to use, maybe you wouldn't have to worry about law school! "

Tifa sighed, pushing a few stubborn strands of hair out of her red eyes. "We've been through this! I'm not gonna slap on a leather thong or ridiculously tight corset and prance around a stage like a street side special! Besides, why don't you try it?

"That's what I've been trying to do! " Aerith said, leaning forward, her emerald-green eyes brimming with barely-contained excitement. "Didn't you hear? Genesis Rhapsodos is set to direct and all-new production! And_ he's looking for a new leading lady! "_

"Whoopedi doo!" Tifa replied, going back to her Jurist's Prudence notes.

"Tifa! " Aerith protested. "I mean it! This could really be my big break!"

"Aerith, " Tifa replied, tearing her eyes away from her work. "Not to sound cynical, but the last three auditions have been your 'big break'!"

"So my career had a couple of hiccups, " Aerith replied dismissively. "Genesis Rhapsodos never recasts his roles! This could be a turning point in stage history! "

"You keep talking about this Genesis guy, " Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Should I know him? "

Aerith's jaw dropped so suddenly, Tifa could've sworn she heard a clanking sound. "Only a dramatic _genius_! He's an acting and writing prodigy! His only the biggest name in theatre! And, " she clasped her hands together and looked at the leaking ceiling with a dreamy expression on her face. "He's the most handsome man in Midgar!"

"Wait," Tifa interrupted, finally putting her books down. "Isn't he the one on your cell phone wallpaper?"

Aerith quickly snatched her phone off the coffee table. "No, he's not! "

"Lemme see! " Tifa demanded, leaping on to the smaller girl. Aerith shrieked in protest as the two women descended into a playful, but violent scuffle for the pink bedazzled cellphone. The end result was Aerith was pinned under Tifa's backside, as the younger girl casually crossed one long, lean leg over the other and browsed through Aerith's personal files, ignoring her furious squirming.

"Jeez, Aerith," Tifa commented. "You have like sixty pictures of this guy! And this is the same guy on the poster you have! That's kinda stalker-ish!"

"Give it back, Tifa! " Aerith howled.

"Oooooh," Tifa laughed. "You have a separate folder called _Shirtless Genesis_! And there's one hundred and fifty images inside!"

With a final, desperate wiggle, Aerith managed to get out from under the buxom brunette. She collapsed, wheezing, as Tifa effortlessly skipped away.

Tifa gave a last giggle, before tossing her friend's phone back at her. "He's cute! "

Aerith didn't reply, just gave an exasperated sigh.

"What? " Tifa asked, following her gaze. She gave an annoyed growl, and stormed over to the window to see to jocks, half naked, and drunk despite it only being nine a.m. "Hey! " she shouted. "If you don't mind, we wanna take our clothes off and get dirty! So we'd appreciate a little _privacy! " _she hurriedly drew the drapes, a little more violently than she had meant to.

Aerith rolled her eyes. "Assholes! I really thought they learnt their lesson after I beat the last guy up with my umbrella!"

"I guess some pricks never learn, " Tifa huffed. "Remind me why we decided to live in this cramped up apartment block again? "

"Well, you wanted to be a lawyer, and I wanted to be a rocking superstar. Unfortunately, we're both broke, so this had to do, " Aerith replied, shuffling through Tifa's mess to find a _Midgar's Fashion_ magazine.

"Huh, " Tifa replied with a shrug. "You make your goals sound so much better! "

"Well at least mind doesn't involve having to deal with lowlife, petty criminals, a corrupt justice system and tight-suit asswipes!" Aerith quipped, paging through the magazine.

"Yeah, but you have to deal with constant streams of losers that wanna sell pictures of you in compromising situations to magazines like that one, " Tifa countered, eyeing the glossy publication with distaste. "Not to mention, pointless, fickle existence, sexual harassment and potential career suicide! "

"No one's dream is perfect, " Aerith replied, annoyed by Tifa's pessimism. "Speaking of which, I'm auditioning at Genesis' studio at five? Wanna join me for moral support? "

"Uhhhh," Tifa's mind raced to find a viable excuse. "I gotta shower, then I need to get to the gym to give my MMA class, and on top of that i need to study, so I don't think I'll make it! "

"Tifa Marie Lockhart!" Aerith shouted, standing up and ignoring her fallen magazine. "I have been in a slump for the last two years! I've had to deal with criticism beyond compare, rejection at every turn and at the last two auditions I didn't get the parts because my boobs are too small! So forgive me if all I ask is just _a little support_! " her voice reached such a high pitch at the end, Tifa had to cover her ears.

"Alright, alright! " Tifa conceded. "If it's that important to you, lady, I'll come! "

Aerith gave a dangerous intake of air. "Great! " she said, with a remarkable return to her usually bubbly disposition. "Only, please dress appropriately! "

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"No bra-less, strapless or skirts above the thighs, " Aerith said, with the air of a teacher rattling off examination rules

Tifa blinked. "But then I won't have anything to wear. Unless you rather I show up in my birthday suit."

"Tifa!"

"Relax! " Tifa said, giving her a playful slap on the arm. "I'm only kidding! I will see you at five today, so you just psyche yourself up in the mean time! Now can I have my shower? "

Aerith tried to keep a straight face, but soon her facade broke and she smiled. "You may, " she said with a sweep of her arm.

"Excellent! " Tifa said, punching the air, before rushing off to their shared bathroom. "Oh and by the way, Aerith. I used your shampoo last week, really makes your hair soft! "

_**X X X**_

_Author's Note: _Enjoyed it? Hated it? Let me know with a review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_**H**ey Now! What do we have here? Seven follows in one chapter? Well that's certainly a new record for me! Thanks guys, just please review! Seriously, even if it is to point out some mistakes!

Lastly, I honestly can't tell you how awesome it is to write something that's just meant to be funny! Hope I'm succeeding! Tell me if you agree with a review!

_**X X X**_

"Don't call us, we'll call you, " Genesis droned for the umpteenth time. Truly casting was the worst nightmare of anyone involved in behind-the-scenes work in showbiz. Not only was the process littered with hopeless actors, and eccentrics, but the few that did possess some semblance of talent were either big-headed egomaniacs or would be awfully miscast.

To his left, sat President Shinra, the president of Loveless Production's parent company, Shinra Corporation. On his right, his producer and casting manager, Angeal Hewley.

"We've been at this since seven this morning, Rhapsodos!" President Shinra said in an irritable undertone, as he watched a dejected hopeful walk out of the room with a heart broken expression on her face. "Remind me again why I decided to give you the go-ahead for this project? "

"Because, no matter how many hurdles we have to cross, I consistently deliver a successful production, " Genesis said without missing a beat. "Besides, you know as well as anybody that somewhere we will find our Averia!"

A scoff sounded from the far-end of the audition area. "As if you could find any talent with_ this lot_!" Scarlet said, gesturing at the door, where hundreds, possibly thousands, of wannabe actresses had lined up.

Genesis rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Scarlet, for the last time, I am _not _going to cast you in the lead! "

"I know that! " Scarlet snapped. "But did you have to make me watch this circus act?"

"I don't remember asking you to attend!"

"Well, you could of avoided this entire debacle if you just-"

"I have had enough of the two of you bickering like children!" Clearly, an entire day of ceaseless casting and Scarlet's overall bad attitude had worn the President's nerves thin. "I'm warning you now, Rhapsodos! If we don't find any decent actress, Scarlet will play the lead!"

"Both of them have a point, Genesis, " Angeal whispered. "You haven't even found a single girl you're happy with yet."

"Be that as it may," Genesis replied in an undertone. "I'd rather abandon this entire production than play the lead with Scarlet again!"

A collective sigh echoed across the room at the director's stubborn attitude.

_**X X X**_

Aerith irritably checked the time on her wristwatch, it was almost five already.

As if on cue, Tifa came bounding into the waiting room. "Don't worry, I'm not cutting the line! " she cheerfully apologised to all the miffed would-be actresses. "I'm just here for_ moral support_."

"Where have you been? " Aerith hissed.

"I got a little tied up! " Tifa responded, blissfully oblivious to her friend's bad mood. "So, how's the competition? "

Aerith frowned, evidently debating whether or not to rage at Tifa for her tardiness. "Well, judging from the reactions I've seen, no one's managed to get the part just yet! "

"That's good news, isn't it? "

Aerith shook her head. "It means their being very critical or looking for a specific actress! And when I said dress appropriately, I _didn't _say you could raid my closet! "

"You didn't specifically say that I couldn't," Tifa retorted. She had simply borrowed Aerith's sheer pink blouse to wear over her white tank, along with the elder girl's pink high top All Stars, which she had tucked her skinny jeans into. "Besides, you said _classy, _and half your boobs are sticking out!"

Aerith instinctively whipped her arms to cover her exposed bosom. "So, I decided to try something a little sexier than my usual stuff, sue me! "

"I should, " Tifa agreed, coming in to take a closer look a Aerith's purple dress. "Because that dress is mine!"

"Well, how come your chest doesn't stick out this much when you wear it? "

"That's because I fill it out! " Tifa explained patiently. "So how long do we gotta wait? "

"I'm the next try out," Aerith replied, inclining her head to indicate the thick curtains separating the queue from the producers.

"Wanna take a sneak peek?" Tifa suggested, her red eyes twinkling with mischief.

Aerith did a panicky double-take in the response. "What? No, of course not! "

"Oh, don't be so boring, " Tifa laughed, snatching the elder woman by the wrist and proceeded to frog-march her to the curtains and shove her head through the small gap.

Feeling Aerith's body stiffen in shock and fear, Tifa giggled and popped her head through the drapes.

"I thought you said this was just an audition, " she whispered, catching sight of the three bright flood lights shining at the point the hopeful was supposed to stand, in full view of the three producers, who were sitting comfortably behind a solid oak desk, calmly drinking some bottled water. "Hey, look, it's shirtless guy! "

Aerith clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle a very conspicuous squeal of delight. "Ohmigosh! It's him! I can hardly believe it! "

Tifa didn't seem nearly as impressed. "Who's the balding fat guy? And Saint Peters on steroids? "

Aerith looked up at Tifa as if she were insane. "That's President Shinra! And Angeal Hewley!"

"You say it as if I should know these people! " Tifa commented, peering at the three with mild interest. "Who's the old hag in the prostitute costume? " she asked, catching sight of Scarlet, who was dragging on a cigarette as though it were life-giving oxygen

"Only one of the greatest actresses of her generation! " Aerith gushed, in awe of the woman's very presence. "Scarlet O'Hara! And that's a Celes Chere original! "

"These luxury designers really love their alliterations, don't they? " Tifa remarked. "Bet that isn't even her real last name! "

Aerith, spellbound, ignored her. "That dress is worth two hundred and fifty thousand gil, minimum!"

"Wow," Tifa breathed, lifting her head to stare at Scarlet again.

"Yeah, I know! " Aerith said, raising her head to catch Tifa's shocked expression. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

Tifa shook her head, still gazing at Scarlet with anabashed shock. "I just can't understand how it could cost so much money, to look so_ cheap! "_

Aerith attempted to hit her with a backhand, earning only a high-pitched giggle from her friend. Unfortunately, it seemed that the producers noticed her slip and were swinging their heads around to see the source of the disturbance. "Oh no! They've heard us! " Aerith panicked, trying to back away, but tripped over Tifa's untied shoelace, causing both women to fall backwards into a heap of tangled limbs.

Tifa's giggles graduated into loud guffaws, as Aerith struggled to disentangle herself from the larger girl.

"Ahem," a mousy-haired attendant with square spectacles cleared her throat, her mouth turning into a prim, thin line, gazing disapprovingly at the heap of women flesh. "If you two are quite finished with this uncouth display of_ horseplay_, the casting agents will see you now! "

"Yeesh, that's a lot of big words for one sentence," Tifa grumbled as she got to her feet. "Ten bucks says that she doesn't even know how to spell half of them!"

"Shush! " Aerith snapped, attempting to dust herself off, and brush her hair back into place! "How do I look? " she asked Tifa, holding her arms out.

"Like a million gil!" Tifa encouraged. "Knock 'em dead!" She almost shouted, bounding into the audition room after her.

Aerith walked nervously into the room, having hidden her hands behind her back to hide their shaking.

"Good afternoon, Miss," Genesis began, struggling slightly over her long last name.

"Gainsborough, " Aerith finished for him, unable to keep the slight squeak from her voice. "Aerith Gainsborough."

"Yes, yes," Genesis reiterated, his eyes swiftly scanning Aerith's documents. "I see you already have some experience on the stage."

"Y-yes!" Aerith said with growing confidence, though her cheeks had turned a bright shade of pink. "I acted in quite a few small productions in Nibelheim and Junon!"

"However, it seems you've never played the lead before, " President Shinra said, peering at the nervous young girl over the top of his copy of Aerith's resume.

Aerith nodded. "I guess every actress needs just one significant role to prove herself, right? "

"It says here that you have an undergraduate degree from Midgar U in Theatre, " Angeal said, giving Aerith an encouraging smile that only served to deepen the girl's blush.

"Look, Miss Gainsborough, " Genesis cut across both his companions. "Qualifications aside," he continued, tossing the papers down. "This part demands a lot of the actress fortunate enough to receive the starring role."

"I realise that! " Aerith said, with a quick nod. "I'm a hard worker, and I can assure you, right here and now, that I am completely devoted! "

Tifa gave her friend an impressed thumbs-up, but Aerith was staring so intently at the casting agents, that she hardly noticed.

"I believe you, " Genesis said, standing up. "However, a lot more than just devotion is needed for this role! Do you think you have what it takes! "

Scarlet made a choking noise from the other side of the room. Tifa shot the actress a black look, but Genesis paid her no heed. "At this moment, you are not a simpering maiden waiting for her hero's arrival, but a young, fresh, confident woman!" He handed Aerith a copy of a script and began pacing around her, like a wolf stalking his prey. "Destiny is but a trivial thing, relied on by fools. You are in control of your own fate. You defy all laws, transcend the will of the gods, themselves!"

Fighting down the urge to swoon at the handsome man's close proximity, Aerith instead concentrated on the printed words in her hands, trying to lose herself, to_ become _the woman Genesis described.

_"I am light, I am a force that can never be defined! Though I tread the path of a fool, my heart guides me. And I shall follow it to the depths of hell, should it but beckon me! "_

Her passionate rendition, earned her several shocked looks, even from Tifa! A small round of applause followed, causing her to shyly smile.

"Alright, a little bit shy once you got out of character," Angeal said from his seat. "It's no real worry, though. We can work on that! "

Out of all those in attendance, only two seemed unconvinced. The first was Scarlet, although her view could be purely biased. The second was Genesis. The director, simply ran his thumb and index finger across his chin as he critically looked over the young girl. "Well, you can act! If I were casting on ability alone, the role would be yours! "

Aerith gave a radiant smile upon hearing that, but Genesis had not finished. He strode up to her, his face only inches from hers. "The problem is, I'm not! "

Without another word, Genesis clapped his hands and a tall, dark-skinned man in a business suit and dark glasses walked up to the pair.

"Suppose this man were to accost you, " Genesis said, inclining his he to the scary-looking giant. "What would your reaction be? "

Aerith looked uncertainly at the man. "Well, I guess I would consider...scratching him."

"Don't tell me, " Genesis answered, backing away. "Show me! Rude! "

The man gave a sadistic smirk, before closing in and pulling Aerith into a rough, but skillful headlock.

"H-hey! " Aerith protested. "What gives! "

"This production requires a small degree of self defense from the lead!" Genesis explained, leaning against the desk, ignoring Aerith' s squeal of pain. "We do require some improvisation!"

Aerith howled in agony, futilely clawing at Rude's arm.

"Hey! " came an angry voice.

Genesis turned to see the raven-haired young woman angrily march up to the pair. "Let her go! " she shouted.

When Rude didn't reply, she angrily cocked up her fist and socked him right in the face, sending his shades flying, where it bonked Scarlet on the nose. Caught off guard by the woman's strength, Rude dropped Aerith in shock. "That's for beating up my friend! That's for not knowing how to treat a lady! " she went on, ramming her knee into his solar plexus. "And that! " she finished, with a final slug at his jae, causing him to collapse on the floor, clutching weakly at the injured part of his face. "That one's just because! "

Shooting filthy looks at the entire crew and staff, she hastily pulled a still-shocked Aerith to her feet. "You really oughta be ashamed of yourselves! " she snarled in outrage. "Picking on a poor girl that way! You're lucky she doesn't sue your trust-funder pants right off! "

With a last shout of rage, she stormed out, dragging Aerith with her, leaving every witness frozen in shock.

"Well, that certainly was an outrageous display! " Scarlet said, pulling out a cigarette.

"The nerve! Honestly! " President Shinra stated, agreeing with Scarlet for once.

"We could have some problems with legal issues, sir," Angeal said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She can try! " The president replied. "We have the best lawyers in all of Midgar! I'd like to see her try! "

"Gentlemen, " Genesis finally spoke. "I think we've found our Averia!"

"That timid little girl? " Scarlet asked in disbelief.

"Don't be ridiculous! " Genesis snapped. "The other one! She's everything we need! Beautiful, defiant, strong-willed! She's perfect for the role!"

"Did she even audition? "

"Who cares? " Genesis demanded, staring starstruck at the exit. "We'll track her down, sign her up and start rehearsals!"

"Don't you think you're being a little hasty, Rhapsodos," President Shinra asked.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Angeal giving him a resigned smile. "It's no use, you know how he gets once his minds made up!"

"Insanity, " Scarlet said, shaking her head as Genesis left the area, muttering to himself.

_**X X X**_


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! Wow, the response has been amazing! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows!

Okay anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please review!

_**X X X**_

The brown bottle cluncked on the table with a hollow thud.

"I...cannot believe what happened today, " Aerith sighed, with a colossal heave after her marathon chug.

Tifa stood near the bar, watching her friend with a mixture of sympathy and amusement. "There'll be other auditions, " she said with a small smile.

Aerith turned her bloodshot eyes on Tifa, brimming with fury. "That's not what I meant! "

Tifa winced, partially from Aerith's near shout, and partially from the club's loud music. She tried to concentrate despite the thudding beats, sounds of people partying and the brightly flashing strobe lights. "Uhhh, what do you mean? "

"I mean-" Aerith had to pause to take a large swallow. "You beat up one of Genesis' assistants! Now I've killed my non-existent career!"

"No, you didn't!" Tifa replied, though she smiled fondly at the memory. "You didn't hit anyone, I did! And I didn't even hit Shirtless Dude, although I kinda wish I did! "

"Yeah, " Aerith grumped, taking another long sip of beer. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna get back to wallowing in self-pity! "

Tifa shook her head sadly. One of the patrons called her name, but she ignored them. "Look, all is not lost! We still got a lot going for us! "

"Oh yeah? " Aerith scoffed. "Care to enlighten me? "

Tifa looked around hopelessly for an escape. Unfortunately, the floor was so thick with dancers, she wouldn't be able to move. It wasn't her turn to handle the tables, and the bar was devoid of any customers; she was trapped. "Well! " she burst out, with sudden inspiration. "We're not unemployed! "

"Are you for real? " Aerith snapped, unsteadily getting to her feet. "Working at this dump? You call that a pro? "

"Hey, now! " Tifa shot back, defensively. "Don't forget, it's because of this job that the two of us get to drink and dance for free! "

"I'm in no mood to dance, " Aerith shot back. She swayed slightly, before wisely opting to sit back down.

"Well, you're certainly enjoying the former perk," Tifa said, sparing Aerith's tipsy form a look of disgust. "Now would you please cheer up! "

Aerith banged her now empty bottle on the bar. "I got embarrassed in front of my hero! You tell me how you'd feel if you got suckered by uhhhh-" the pretty brunette paused, racking her brains. "I dunno- Bruce Lee or something!"

Tifa opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it. "You might actually be making sense..." she pondered, before furiously shaking her head. "No, never mind! Apples and oranges! You can't compare the two! "

Aerith gave a triumphant smirk in response. "Hah! I claim victory! "

Tifa puzzled over her words, truly stunned. "What the heck is going on here? You're_ drunk! _You're not supposed to make sense! "

"Yeah, well! " Aerith said, dropping her aching head onto her arms. "I guess you're right, it's just kinda hard to realise your idol's a jerk."

Tifa regarded her sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, honey. How about we ditch work tonight and go to the movies or something?"

Aerith shook her head. "Nah, I think I'm just gonna head home for the night."

"There is no way I'm letting you drive in that state! " Tifa swiftly reprimanded.

Aerith seemed ready to argue, but changed her mind. "I guess you're right, I'll just hand you the keys and you'll bring it home for me! That's not gonna be a problem, will it? " she asked, narrowing her eyes upon catching sight of Tifa's horrified expression. "Okay, so what is the problem? "

"Nothing really, " Tifa said quickly, fidgeting behind her back. "Your car is _pink_, Aerith! "

"I fail to see the relevance, " Aerith shot back.

"Oh, come on, Aerith! " Tifa implored. "I'll get someone to drive you home! "

"And let some vile oaf manhandle my baby? No way! "

Tifa rolled her eyes. "I can always call your ex to drive you! "

Aerith's bloodshot eyes widened. "You wouldn't! Would you? "

"Yes, I would! " Tifa snapped her fingers, irritably. "You never had a problem with_ him _driving it before! "

"Well, duh! Back when we were sleeping together! "

"Admit it, missy! He had you whipped! " Tifa jeered joyfully.

Aerith frowned. "You sneak! You changed the subject! "

Tifa was reeling for a witty reply, but the elder girl simply hopped off her seat and began wobbling off. "Just this once, I'm gonna forgive you! And we kinda need any extra cash, otherwise we'll get evicted! Hey, you! " she shot suddenly at one of the bouncers, who jumped in shock at the sight of the diminutive lady snapping at him. "You're driving me home, and no funny ideas, got it? And if I catch you messing around with my car, you'll find yourself short of something_ you will really miss! "_

Tifa had to cover her mouth to snuffle a laugh as Aerith bossily led the bouncer, who was easily twice her size from the bar.

_**X X X**_

Genesis Rhapsodos paced the floor of his penthouse, frantically wringing his hands.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say that years of stardom has finally gone to Genesis' head and driven him insane! " Sephiroth remarked lazily, from his spot on the reclining couch.

"Genius theatrical prodigy, billionaire playboy, "Greatest Talent in Recent History". It'd be enough to drive any man off his head, " Angeal agreed.

"Where do you even insinuate that nonsense? " Genesis demanded.

_"Midgar Stage Chronicle, _" Angeal answered, holding up the journal.

"Honestly!" Genesis snapped, furiously returning to his pacing.

"Don't take it to heart, my friend, " Angeal replied. "At least it's a true critique of your acting ability, unlike this one! " he held up a copy of a popular woman's magazine.

"Shouldn't have given that shirtless exclusive, huh?" Sephiroth sneered.

Genesis rounded on the silver-haired jackass, angrily. "Says the man who posed for a nude pictorial! "

"Hey! " Sephiroth attempted to defend himself. "I was a broke, undiscovered, struggling actor! I needed the gil!"

"That's really besides the point, " Angeal cut in. "The company's monthly expenditure form came out yesterday, I've been instructed to_ suggest_ you cut down on your shampoo usage! "

Sephiroth gave a sardonic smirk. "The company knows full well that this hair has earned them millions! I think the least they can do is ensure its health! "

"That's the problem with your actors! " Angeal sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's always about you! And you're not even their biggest calling card! "

"Hey, my fan club is huge! Didn't you see my last batch of mail! "

"Can you two imbeciles be quiet! " Genesis interrupted moodily. "I'm trying to concentrate and all you're doing is distracting me with your petty squabbling! "

Angeal and Sephiroth exchanged a look. "I'm sorry, Angeal, " the tall man said after a short pause. "I should know better than to try and out-diva Genesis! "

"You-!"

"Gentleman, " Angeal said calmly. "I think we should really worry more about the production than stupid arguments! "

"Oh?" Sephiroth asked, popping an eyebrow. "And why is that? "

"I got an email from the president," explained the heavy-set man. "If we don't find a suitable leading lady soon, he'll pull the plug on the entire project! "

"He can't do that! " Genesis shook his head stubbornly, causing his long brown hair to flap about his face like a rabbit's ears.

"Uhm, technically he can, " Angeal replied. "He _is _the one funding everything!"

"For which he earns back several times his investment! "

Angeal shrugged. "Look, I don't make the rules! "

"What would he have us do? " Genesis replied. "I promised audiences an entirely original and new play!"

"Probably leak a story about a latent drug habit you picked up. How immense pressure and exhaustion caused you not to think clearly. You were babbling, " Sephiroth suggested. "Take your pick! "

"That was all you! " Genesis countered. "Raving lunatic! Thinking there actually was some spiritual energy beneath the planet! "

"I had an excuse, okay? " Sephiroth replied defensively.

"Being a junkie doesn't qualify as an excuse!"

"Guys! " Angeal tried to bring some semblance of order back to the room. Ignoring him, his friends simply continued exchanging heated-and juvenile- words. He rubbed his temples, asking himself why he bothered hanging out with these two numbskulls. Then he remembered; after seeing them starting to argue over who's hair was the more feminine, they were entertaining, if nothing else.

All the same, everyone had their limits. A shrill whistle shocked both actors, who were ready to begin throttling each other, into keeping quiet, clutching their ears in pain.

"Priorities people! " Angeal scolded, once both had piped down. "As I said, we've got far more important things to worry about! We gotta find an actress suited for the part ASAP! And for the record, both of your haircuts make you look like drag queens!"

Both actors seemed ready to argue, but Angeal was ready. "One more word, and I'm gonna whistle again! Worse, I'll use the kitchen scissors to scalp you both! See how the fan girls like you with mohawks!"

"Yes, Sir! " Both actors grumped; each annoyed at being bossed around, but valuing their hair more than their pride.

"Sephiroth, you've worked with a lot of actors, both on TV, film and stage! I know you've hooked up with most of them, " Angeal ordered, ignoring Sephiroth's reproachful gaze. "See if you can get anyone to audition! "

"It's just a precaution, " he said to pacify Genesis, who was looking more irritated with each word! "In the meantime, you see if you can track down your mystery lady! Even though she may not even be able to act, your so damn stubborn, you won't listen, so hop to it boys! "

With a flourish that would have made Genesis proud, Angeal clapped his hands twice and strode out of the penthouse, confident that he had finally passed his migraine onto someone else!

_**X X X**_

Tifa let out a tired groan, rotating her shoulders to try and ease the stiffness she felt.

"You alright there, Tifa? " another barmaid asked, looking concerned.

"I should be okay," Tifa replied, leaning against the bar and fighting down an almighty yawn. "I was up studying last night, and I have a big test in two days! "

"Wow, you better slow down, girl! " the barmaid exclaimed.

Tifa allowed a small smile to pass. "I can't do that! I got bills to pay, and I don't wanna keep my future waiting! "

"Man, I sure wish I had ambition like you, " the other girl laughed. "Well, seeing as you're working so hard, why don't you head home early? I'll lock up! "

"Gee, thanks! " Tifa replied, giving the girl a grateful hug. "I'll get you back, I promise! "

The barmaid giggled. "Don't sweat it! You've covered for me a couple of times too!"

"I won't forget this! " Tifa was practically skipping out the door. She quickly pulled out her cellphone, dialing Aerith's number.

"Hey, I'm on my way home, " she said, after receiving a drowsy reply. "Have we got bread and milk for tomorrow? "

_"How the heck should I know? " _came her roommate's irate answer.

"I dunno, " Tifa remarked sarcastically. "Maybe haul your fat ass out of bed and check! "

Thankfully, Aerith seemed to hung over to retaliate, as Tifa could hear her grumbling as she got out of bed. _"We've got some, but not enough for the headache I'm probably gonna wake up with!"_

Tifa heaved a huge sigh. "Alright, I'll stop by the convenience store on my way home! "

_"Yeah, you better, because I am not dealing with a hangover and black coffee! "_

_**X X X**_

"For the last time, Angeal; I don't care about Sephiroth's hair! I am_ not _going to just waltz in to some crummy plebeian-filled outlet to buy him conditioner! " Genesis raged into his cellphone. "isn't it enough that you have me parading around the streets like a common whore?"

_"Listen, Rhapsodos! I honestly don't give a rat's ass if you think stopping by a convenience store is beneath you! Sephiroth needs his haircare products, and if you don't buy it I'll send him over to room with you for the night! "_

Genesis' very soul shivered at Angeal's very serious threat. "I still fail to understand why your problem is becoming mine! " he complained.

_"First of all, you're whining! Second of all, get used to it, kiddo, because this is life; an endless supply of people shirking their responsibilities onto you!"_

"How do you even know where I am? "

_"Because of that tracker you installed on your phone in a manic fit of paranoia! " _Angeal replied happily.

Genesis frowned. "I'm glad to see you find the very real threat of me being kidnapped, tortured and raped amusing, Angeal."

_"Look, if you get the goods I'll-"_

Genesis was about to interrupt, when he noticed something across the street. Just a glimmer of dark hair zipping into the store across the street. The actor wasn't exactly sure how he knew, but he just did.

_"Hey! Are you even listening? " _Angeal demanded from the other end of the line.

Genesis took an uncharacteristic gulp. "What did you say was the name of his brand? "

_**X X X**_

Despite working in an environment of constantly flashing strobe lights, Tifa found her eyes irritated by the bright lights of the store. Bad enough the streets were dark with only the odd street lamp fully operational, but the lights in the shop were flickering.

The store was pretty dingy, the shelves hadn't been wiped in a couple of days at least. Fighting down her OCD urges, Tifa made a beeline for the refrigerator at the back, figuring that beggars could hardly be choosers.

She pulled out a carton of milk and turned to walk to pay. She had barely taken two steps before the young woman felt a hand on her shoulder. Most women would have frozen up in fear, but not Tifa!

"Hai ya!" She yelled, spinning on her heel with a roundhouse kick, ready to see her assailant writhing in agony on the dirty floor.

Much to her surprise, the man didn't collapse, squealing like a little piggy, instead, he stepped, catching her foot in his arms, gazing at in disbelief.

Once she had recovered, Tifa recognised something familiar about the man, his shoulder-length brown hair, and custom-made, leather coat. "Oh, it's you," she said, unnecessarily.

The man gave a weak chuckle. "In the flesh, " he said with a small shrug.

"Huh, I guess that was a mistake, " Tifa said, looking at her leg, still suspended in midair.

"To err is human, so they say," the man said, with a brave attempt at a smile.

Tifa shook her head. "No, I meant that I should've kicked harder!"

The actor blinked. "Can't say I expected that? Oh! By the way, " he said, patting her leg. "Nice calves."

Tifa gave a confused laugh. "Thanks, I guess, " she said. "Mind if I got it back? " she had to admit, Aerith had a point; he was very handsome, and -judging by the way he had stopped her kick- not a petty pretty-boy.

"Ah-yes of course! " Genesis said, hastily dropping her limb. "So, fancy meeting you here! "

Tifa did a few hops to regain her balance. "Yeah, can't say I'd think someone like you would be out here, mingling with the rest of us little people."

A moment of silence followed the young woman's blunt proclamation. Genesis hurriedly cleared his throat. "So, Miss-"

"Just Tifa's fine, " she said quickly.

"Tifa," the actor affirmed. "We never really got a chance to hear your audition earlier. "

Tifa smirked. "I wonder why, " she replied sarcastically. "Could it be the fact that you had my friend beat up? Or maybe because I didn't want to audition at all? "

Genesis managed to stop himself from wincing. "So, you don't know who I am? "

Tifa shrugged. "Apart from a couple of posters, no."

"So, you're not in awe of my presence? Knowing that a million girls would probably swoon in your place? "

"Not really, no."

Genesis felt the coming of a genuine smile. So rarely had a woman intrigued him the way this one was. There she was, meeting his gaze with casual indifference, her eyes burned with an inner fire. She was not only beautiful, but striking. "My lady, " Genesis said, bending on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Tifa's voice turned panicked, her rouge eyes darting around wildly.

"Simply put, I wanted to offer you the chance to appear in the lead role my new production! "

Tifa deflated in relief. "Uhm..." she bit her lower lip. "I'm really not interested! "

Genesis popped an eyebrow. "You do realise that hordes of other young ladies would kill for the opportunity! "

Tifa shook her head. "But, this doesn't make any sense! I'm not even an actress, I didn't even try! "

"Be that as it may," Genesis replied gently. "I truly believe you will be a success? "

"How'd you figure? "

"Well, for starters, you're breathtakingly beautiful! "

"And that makes a lot of sense, " Tifa rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm totally wrong for this! "

"What makes you so sure?" Genesis asked

"It's just the way it is? " Tifa argued stubbornly. "See this, " she said, swiftly grabbing a glossy magazine off a nearby rack. "This isn't me! "

"I think it's obvious that you aren't an overpriced, fickle publication, " Genesis said, with a confused look.

"No! I mean the picture, " Tifa jabbed her finger at the glamorous young woman on the cover. "I'm not glamorous, or elegant, or even talented! I'm a bookworm that waitresses at a nightclub, not some pixie! "

"That's precisely the point! " Genesis remarked, almost as though Tifa had reached the nirvana. "There are so many girls out there who are all those things, but you! You're something completely different! "

"You don't even know me buddy! " Tifa retorted.

"I don't have to, I see everything I need for this role in you! "

"How can you do that? We've only spoken for about ten minutes! " Tifa protested.

"It's not only that! " Genesis pressed. "It's in the way you talk, the way you move; it's effortless, genuine, passionate! "

Tifa still didn't look convinced, so Genesis swiftly continued. "I could have a thousand girls try to fake what comes to you so naturally! But I don't want to do that!"

"I'm no expert, but isn't that the point of acting?"

Genesis shook his head. "You're missing the point! I truly believe you have something special! All I want is to bring it out! "

Tifa looked away, focusing her stare at the magazine rack. "I just don't see it, " she said, shaking her head slowly.

"You will!" Genesis encouraged. "You'll be famous! Every man will want you, every woman will want to be you! You will have admirers, loving fans! The world will be at your feet! "

Tifa had to smile at the vivid image. "Sounds wonderful! "

"Believe me, it is! " Genesis replied earnestly. "So, when can I expect you at rehearsals? "

Tifa looked at the floor for a moment. "Look, Mr Rhapsodos-"

"Please, " the actor intercepted, taking her hand in his. "Call me Genesis," he made to kiss it.

Tifa swiftly slipped her hand out of his before he could, although she shivered at the thought of his lips on her skin. "Genesis, " she reaffirmed, liking the way the name rolled off her lips. "I'm flattered, really I am, that you'd go to all the trouble to sell me this, but I'm afraid that this whole gig just isn't what I'm about! "

"How can you know that, if you won't even try?" Genesis insisted.

Tifa shrugged. "I just do. "

Without another word, the young woman turned on her heel, paid the drowsy cashier for her milk and left.

_**X X X**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hey everyone! Once again, a big thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows! This chapter isn't as humorous as the previous ones, but it's purpose is to provide some insight into other facets of Tifa's character, so enjoy and please review!

_**X X X**_

The sound of a loud crash from the kitchen roused Tifa from her sleep. Grumbling to herself, she clambered out of bed and hurried towards the source of the disturbance.

To her surprise, she saw a large man, dressed in a white muscle top and loose-fitting jeans. "Hey!" he said in a friendly tone. "Sorry, I kinda dropped a mug-"

"Hai yah!" Tifa yelled, not even listening. She leapt forward, grabbing the table top with one hand and vaulting over it to land a kick with her barefoot in his face. The man collapsed, writhing on the floor and clutching his face in agony. "Aerith! Get in here, we've got another break in!"

She heard a loud shuffling in response, as Aerith hurried into the room, her hair resembling a messy eagle's nest, and clutching a heavy broomstick. "Did you get him? " she asked frantically, her eyes still bloodshot and unfocused, undoubtedly due to the mother of a hangover she was dealing with. "That's the third time this week!"

"I got him, alright!" Tifa turned to look at the now quivering form on the floor. "I guess the only question is: do we hand him over to the cops or deal with him ourselves?"

"But I didn't do anything!" the man protested, clutching at his face, which was beginning to bleed.

"Shut up!" Tifa ordered. "Seeing as you're the one stuck on the ground, we'll be asking the questions! Who are you?"

"Why don't you ask your friend?" he shot back.

Tifa turned a bewildered eye on her roommate, who looked equally confused. Aerith's eyes widened, and she rushed forward. "Oh, oh, oh! It's...you!"

"Well that's comforting!" He grumbled.

"You'll have to excuse her," Aerith said, helping him to his feet. "She tends to think with her fists and ask questions later!"

"I think I kinda figured that part out myself, thank you!" he retorted, massaging his jaw.

Tifa placed her hands on her hips. "Do you intend explaining to me why our burglar is being nursed back to health?"

"Oh, sorry!" Aerith jumped on the spot, before clutching at her head. "Tifa, I'd like you to meet...the guy who gave me a lift home last night?"

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Ahh, and I suppose he stayed over just in case you wet the bed?"

"I guess you could say that," Aerith's eyes darted nervously between her roommate and...whatever he was.

Tifa nodded, with a sagely, "ahhhh".

"Look, whatever!" The man threw up his hands in surrender. "I'm out of here!"

Without another word, he turned on his heel and stalked out. "Thanks for driving me home last night!" Aerith ran after him. "I'll call you!"

"Don't bother!" came his echoing voice.

Aerith turned back to Tifa with a frustrated groan. "Now look what you've done!" she promptly walked over to the couch, collapsing on top of it and clutching at her head. "Did you have to hit him so hard?"

Tifa gave an indifferent shrug. "I thought we were being robbed, because you didn't bother telling me different! So, I was just reacting!"

"Yeah, well your_ reaction_ just cost me a hot date!"

Tifa hoisted herself onto the kitchen counter. "Enough about this morning's excitement! Tell me about last night's!" she said, reaching behind her to fiddle with the coffee machine.

"I can't remember that much to be totally honest?" Aerith covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Did you even know his name?" Tifa looked over her shoulder with a mischievous smile.

Aerith opened her mouth, before closing it. "Not well enough to use confidently," she admitted.

Tifa burst out laughing, clutching at her sides. Aerith groaned again, covering her ears. "Do you have to laugh so loud?"

"It's not my fault you had to get wasted and sleep with the kind soul that gave you a ride home!" her friend quipped.

"Rub it in some more, why don't you," remarked the pretty girl sarcastically. "So what did you do last night? I didn't even hear you come in."

"I'm not surprised, given your after dark activities!"

Two shining emerald eyes narrowed in fury. "I resent that!"

The raven-haired woman laughed again. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! Well, I got a proposal last night!"

"Gee, that's nothing new, " Aerith remarked, rolling onto her back. "Who's this one from?"

"Oh, Genesis Rhapsodos," Tifa answered absently, before a loud thud from behind caused her to jump.

"Genesis Rhapsodos wants to marry you?" Aerith demanded, trying to push herself off the floor.

Tifa blinked, slightly confused. "No! What would give you that idea?"

"You just said that you got a proposal from him last night! "

"Not that kind of proposal!"

"Then please enlighten me,"

Aerith had finally pulled herself onto the couch, where she began puffing and wheezing.

Tifa silently handed her roommate a steaming cup of coffee, which the elder woman accepted gratefully.

"He just wanted to know if I'd be interested in playing the lead in his next play, nothing major," Tifa explained, as Aerith gulped at the drink.

Her reward for the bombshell was a face full of piping hot coffee. Putting aside her disgust, Tifa gently patted Aerith's back to stop her coughing. "Are you for real?" the older girl managed to gag out.

"I wouldn't be too concerned about it," Tifa said with a shrug. Satisfied that the pretty brunette was no longer in danger of esfixiation, she walked over to the counter to dab her face with a cloth. "It's probably a hoax or bloober or something."

"I don't think Genesis would do something like that, Tifa," Aerith replied earnestly.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," Tifa said with a shrug, before critically examining her reflection in the microwave door. "It's not like I'm interested."

"Which is confusing enough," Aerith pressed. "You didn't end up beating him to a pulp, did you?"

"Not that I can recall," Tifa said, looking up thoughtfully. "I think I tried to kick him in the-"

"Language!" Aerith cautioned.

"Gonads? Groin? Goolies?" Tifa suggested.

"Now you're just being silly!"

Tifa laughed. "I gotta get to school, so I call dibs on the shower!" with that, the fiery woman took off, leaving her roommate as perplexed as ever.

_**X X X**_

"Careful there, darlin'!" the large black man called, watching the small girl hopping fleetingly over the wrecked park bench.

Giggling uncontrollably, the little child turned back. "But, daddy, I'm fine! I'm faster than a chocobo!"

Her "father" couldn't help but crack a smile, an unusual expression across his scarred, worn face, only his little Marlene could move him so. "I'm jes trying to look out fa my lil girl! " he said, fondly ruffling her short brown hair, causing the child to erupt into high pitched laughter.

"Barret!" Called a clear voice.

Barret turned around, a small frown playing on his face, annoyed at his cute moment being interrupted. However, upon recognising the lithe figure approaching, his features softened into a warm smile.

"Tifa! " Marlene squealed, sprinting forward.

Tifa's face burst into a wide smile, as she dropped into a crouch to hug the excited little girl. "Hello, Marlene! It's so good to see you! Wow, you've gotten big! " she said, holding the child at arm's length.

Marlene hopped excitedly on the spot. "Daddy said that one day, I'll be as big as he is!"

"Did he now? " Tifa asked, turning a shrewd eye on the girl's father.

Barret gave a small bark of laughter. "She's a regular lil comedian, ain't ya, sweetheart? "

Marlene giggled as Tifa smiled. "Well, I suppose it's not a bad idea," Tifa replied.

"Yeah, an' my lil girl's just so smart too! " Barret said happily. "It's just so hard to think that they might be takin' her-"

"Barret, not now! "

The big man clapped his hand over his mouth, looking guilty.

Rolling her eyes, Tifa turned her attention back to the little girl in front of her. "Tell you what, Marlene, why don't you go play on the slides, while me and your daddy talk about some grown-up stuff? "

"But daddy said I'm too little to play on the slides all alone! " Marlene protested.

Tifa and Barret chuckled. "I guess your daddy just doesn't want you to grow up just yet! But you know what? " she whispered, moving in closer.

"What? " Marlene whispered back.

"I know that your plenty grown up already! So go on, and I'll have a word with him! " Tifa muttered in a conspiratory fashion.

Marlene laughed, before heading off to the slides. Halfway there, the girl suddenly stopped, before turning around with a sad, worried expression on her rosy-cheeked face. "Are you gonna talk about that mean lady that wants to take me away from my daddy? "

Tifa exchanged an uncomfortable look with Barret. "It will probably come up, " she admitted.

Marlene nodded once, before turning to scramble up the metal structure.

Tifa watched her for a moment, before turning to Barret. "How're you holding up? "

The big man heaved a sigh. "I dunno, Tifa. Some days I think about jes takin' her and running off to some far away place! "

"I don't think I need to tell you what a bad idea that is, " Tifa warned. "Don't worry, I will personally make sure that she doesn't just get shipped off to a foster home! "

Barret turned to the young woman with a warm, grateful smile. "Y'know, when they told me they were assigning a student lawyer to take care of my case, I thought it was bogus! An' I couldn't afford to go anywhere else, so I thought me an' Marlene were doomed! But now, I guess that we really couldn't have gotten a better lawyer."

Tifa smiled. "Thanks! I only wish I could do more. "

Barret laughed a little. "Girl, if you do any more, I'd have to sign both mine and Marlene's lives over to you." The man's expression turned sad, as the two of them sat down on a nearby bench. "I jes hope I'm doing the right thing. What if Marlene'd be better off in anuther home? "

"Don't think like that! " Tifa said quickly. "I'm sure that Marlene would choose to stay with you over anyone else without thinking about it!"

Barret still didn't look completely convinced, so the fiery young woman went on. "Now, you listen to me! There is absolutely no one in this world that loves and cares for that little girl more than you do! After her parents died, you're the only one she has left! For social services to take her away from you would be nothing less than a Human Rights violation! "

"But-"

"No buts," Tifa stated firmly. "She has no other living relatives left, and she's known you since she was born. She's lived with you for half her life anyway! "

"Only 'cause she didn't know any better! She's four years old fer cryin' out loud! An' look at me! I'm just an ex-coal miner that got drafted by the army! I'm surprised it took them so long to find out! "

Tifa shook her head. "You've got a good case! I truly believe that you and Marlene stand a fighting chance, but that's not enough! You have to believe you can do it! "

"You really think so? " Barret really looked so much like a small boy asking for a stick of candy that Tifa felt a pull at her heartstrings.

"Yes, I do, " she confirmed with a nod. "You've got to remember that the judge is human too! Anyone who bothers to look away from what's written down on paper can see that Marlene adores you!"

Barret finally gave her a toothy smile. "You're diff'rent from all the others y'know? It's like you actually care about us! "

"I should hope so," said Tifa. "Because I really do! "

A small beep interrupted the pair, Tifa quickly checked her wristwatch. "Crap, I've gotta get to class! But don't you worry, I'll call you tonight! "

Placing her hand on Barret's shoulder, the young woman stood up to leave. "Everything will be okay, I promise, " she assured him, before turning to leave.

_**X X X**_

"Professor Valentine!" Tifa called, her backpack bouncing on her back as she hurtled after her lecturer.

Professor Vincent Valentine, a tall figure with long dark hair and tinted spectacles, turned around, and upon catching sight of this particular student, he sighed. "Yes, Lockhart. What is it this time?"

"What makes you think that there's anything? " Tifa said breathlessly, dropping her hands to her knees, panting. "Maybe I just wanted a chat! "

A muscle was jumping in Vincent's jaw. "And what could a student and teacher possibly chat about? If this is about the scores on last week's essay, let me just say that the marks are final!"

Tifa, still panting, attempted to straighten her back. "No, that's a topic for another time, but we both know I deserved an A+ for that! "

"I already gave you an A!"

"As I said, we're drifting! " Tifa said, finally catching her breath.

"Then what do you want? I've got another class to get to and you're infringing on other students' time, Lockhart! " Valentine barked.

"I'm here to talk about the Marlene Wallace case, Sir! " Tifa said earnestly.

"Again?" Valentine said. He muttered angrily to himself and began to briskly walk away.

"Wait! What's wrong with wanting to talk about it? " Tifa asked, stubbornly hurrying after the professor.

"What's wrong is that it's a dead-end case, " Valentine replied, not bothering to slow his pace, despite the young woman jogging beside him. "There's just no way that the man, Bullet-"

"Barret," Tifa corrected brightly.

"Whatever, " the lecturer said irritably. "The point is, no judge in their right mind is going to award him custody of a child that has no blood relationship with him."

"He served in the war, with the girl's father, and she's lived with him for the last two years!" Tifa pressed. "I've reviewed the case for the fifth time last night, and I'm sure beyond doubt that this is violation of human rights! "

"Oh?" Valentine replied, patronisingly. "And on what grounds world you classify it as a human rights violation? "

"On the grounds that it's morally incorrect to rip a child away from the only sense of security that they've known. And not taking the child in question's choice into account! "

Valentine really did stop this time, causing an exuberant Tifa to almost bowl him over. "Lockhart, are you being serious? You're one of the brightest students I've seen in a long time, and that's the best you can do?"

"What's wrong with my argument? " Tifa was on the defensive.

"Well, morals are subjective for one thing" Valentine replied, now walking at a much slower pace. "And the child is four years old, she may have Stockholm's Syndrome as far as the judge is concerned! And the guardian in question hasn't exactly given social services the best first impression! "

"That's not fair! " Tifa cried passionately. "How can they judge him just because he was in the army?"

"He also severely injured several operatives, and threatened every social worker that attempted to speak with him! "

"Only because he's scared! " Tifa insisted. "He doesn't wanna lose his little girl! You'd feel the same way too! "

"Why are you even bothering to talk to me, if all you've done is try to shove your opinions down my throat?" Valentine said, now looking weary.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just trying to be a good lawyer! "

Valentine gave a dry chuckle in response. "Okay, you have me there, but I won't lie to you. When it comes to the law, personal feelings don't count, and everyone has different views and morals, so founding a defence based on that alone won't be enough to convince any judge that has been elected."

"I just think that we should change the system if all it does is hurt more people than it helps, " Tifa replied miserably, as they approached the stone steps of the next building.

"I understand where you're coming from," Valentine said as they climbed the steps. "Your heart's in the right place, Lockhart, but law doesn't work that way."

The pair stopped outside the entrance. Noticing the young woman still looking despondent, Valentine leaned in. "Why are you so interested in this anyway? I don't think you majored in Family Law."

"I didn't, " Tifa said glumly. "I just read about the case and I wanted to help."

"Charity work? "

Tifa shook her head in the negative. "I just don't think it's right to take a child away from someone who cares for her that much."

Even Valentine, who was often the butt of many heart of stone gossip, felt a pang at seeing the usually vibrant student looking so down. "I'm not going to lie to you, Lockhart, but as I've said; you're a very smart girl, if anyone can figure this out, you can! "

"You really think so? " Tifa asked hopefully.

"I'm not making any promises, but anything is possible," Valentine replied. "Now, if you don't mind, " the professor's waspish demeanour had returned with a vengeance, and he abruptly turned and stalked off.

Tifa watched him go, a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth. She didn't have any more classes for the day, and it was a lovely day with the not a cloud in the sky, and a cool breeze whistling through the warm spring air, so she decided to just head over to the cafeteria for a cool drink and sit down and enjoy the sunshine.

No sooner had she grabbed her drink, than her cellphone began to buzz in her pocket. Vaguely planning to kill Aerith if the older girl wanted to nag, she pulled her phone out and flipped it open. "Hello? "

_**X X X**_

Genesis Rhapsodos turned happily on his swivel chair. "Well, you're certainly much friendlier over the phone! "

_"What? Who is this? "_

Genesis had to laugh at the impatient tone on the other end of the receiver. He nonchalantly lifted his legs and set them on his messy desk. "Well, you know who it is! We spoke last night!"

He heard an aggravated sigh coming through the phone. _"You don't give up, do you Mr Rhapsodos? "_

"Ah-ah," the actor chided. "We've spoken about this, call me Genesis."

_"Fine, Genesis. How'd you get this number anyway? "_

"Well, " Genesis replied, leaning back. "Simply put; I'm the man!"

_"You checked up on me? "_

"Must you make it sound like a felony? " Genesis cooed.

_"Well, yeah! Because it is! "_

"Relax," Genesis laughed. "I suppose you'd know all about that, being a prodigious law student, " he said, his eyes scanning a piece of paper with Tifa's personal details.

_"Congratulations, Nancy Drew-"_

"Perhaps you meant to say Sherlock Holmes? "

_"No, I meant to say Nancy Drew! Or would you prefer Jessica Fletcher? Point is, I could sue you for harassment and criminal stalking! "_

"How is it criminal stalking if all I want to do is help you! "

_"In case I wasn't explicit enough last night, I'm still not in the least bit interested! "_

Genesis gave another chuckle. "Perhaps I've been going about this the wrong way, in retrospect, it was tactless of me to spring my offer on you as suddenly as I did."

_"Yeah, no kidding! "_

"Then allow me to try it differently."

_"I'm listening. "_

"I would like to invite you to see a small scale performance by some members of our company, if you're interested of course! "

He heard another sigh on the other end. _"I'm not sure."_

"Please, no strings attached, " Genesis promised.

_**X X X**_

Tifa tried not to fling her cellphone out of sheer frustration. Remembering that money was tight, she took a deep calming breath. "Well, what have I got to lose, " she said, deciding to at least humour him.

_"Excellent! I'll text you the time and address! Hopefully, we will meet again soon! Good bye! "_

"Yeah, yeah," Tifa muttered. She slipped the phone closed and checked the time. Great, she had pretty much wasted her time, and made an awkward commitment. No longer in any mood to mellow out in the sunshine, the young woman picked up her things and headed towards the subway.


End file.
